Because I Love You & Just Like You
by asunakirito540
Summary: Sasuke aku menyukaimu, Sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Sasuke. Karena hanya mataharilah yang dapat membuat pohon Sakura bermekaran semakin indah dan bukan gelapnya malam yang hanya menambah gugurnya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah.


Because I Love You & Just Like You

 **Summary** : Sasuke aku menyukaimu, Sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Sasuke. Karena hanya mataharilah yang dapat membuat pohon Sakura bermekaran semakin indah dan bukan gelapnya malam yang hanya menambah gugurnya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah.

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Di tengah taman kota duduklah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang mengenakan dress berwarna peach. Rambut panjangnya indah tergerai dengan sedikit ikal di ujung rambutnya. Tak lupa dengan jepit berbentuk bunga mawar merah tersemat disisi kanan tatanan yang di poles dengan sedikit make up natural dan lipstick berwarna pink menambah bola matanya yang berwarna emerald kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda juga menjadi nilai plus kecantikan gadis dress sedikit di atas lutut tersebut dia duduk menunggu seseorang. Dengan latar pepohonan dibelakang bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki menanbah kecantikan gadis tersebut tak lupa dengan pump warna senada dressnya yang berwarna peach.

Berulang kali gadis cantik tersebut membalas pesan di ponselnya. Dari wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum manis hingga menjadi sedikit cemberut. Tapi menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Haaah kenapa Sasuke-kun lama sekali sih aku sudah susah payah berdandan untuk kencan kita tetapi kenapa dia terlambat" dengan terus wajah ditekuknya dia mengirim sang kekasih yang belum juga datang ditempat janjian mereka.

"Padahal setelah merayunya untuk berkali-kali dia menyanggupi kencan kali ini"bisik gadis itu pelan agar tak didengar pengunjung taman yang lain.

Maklum saja karena ini adalah hari minggu dan banyak juga pasangan muda yang mendatangi taman tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan masing-masing. Hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat Sakura gigih ingin mengajak kekasihnya kencan ditaman tersebut.

Yah nama gadis cantik tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura seorang gadis cantik berumur 19 tahun. Seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran terkenal di Tokyo. Dan kekasih yang ditunggunya bernama Uchiha Sasuke seorang CEO salah satu perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya Uchiha Corp. Pria muda dan tampan banyak wanita yang rela antri untuk menarik perhatiannya pria yang sekarang menginjak umur 24 th itu memang seorang pimpinan perusahaan yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Pria yang menjadi seorang kekasih dari Haruno Sakura ini sangatlah tampan walaupun pembawaannya yang terkesan dingin.

Dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi sebuah mobil bermerk Bugatti Veyron berwana hitam melaju mengarah ke Taman kota dimana dia memiliki janji dengan keluaran terbaru tersebut berharga kisaran USD$ 3,4 juta. Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli mobil mewah bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Dengan langkah pasti seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan model sedikit berantakan dibelakangnya. Dengan mengenakan jins keluaran Guess serta kemeja hitam Armani yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya menambah kesan cool dan tampannya. Dan tak lupa sepatu sport putih melengkapi melipat kemeja hitamnya sebatas lengan memberikan kesan casual pada penamplannya hari ini. Apalagi ditambah kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya serta jam tangan yang ia kenakan di tangan kirinya. Membuat setiap wanita yang dilewatinya langsung berdiri kaku karena mengagumi ketampanannya. Yah ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat menghipnotis wanita mana saja yang melihatnya.

Dengan langkah yang dipercepatnya Sasuke menuju tempat seseoarang yang menunggunya.

"Ck sial aku terlamabat dia pasti akan merajuk seperti sebelum-sebelumya"

Setelah dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik yang duduk sendiri dikursi taman dia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Belum sampai tujuannya dilihatnya ada tiga pria muda berpakaian berandal mengarah ke arah gadis yang ditujunya. Tak menunggu lagi dia langsung lari menuju gadis merah mudanya berada sebelum tiga pria sialan itu menyentuh gadisnya.

"Hei cantik kau sendirian saja? Bagaimana kalau kami temani" Ucap pria berjaket dan bertopi hitam pada Sakura

"Benar pasti tidak enak kan menghabiskan waktu sendiri ditaman seperti ini dengan penampilan yang cantik seperti itu" sahut pria berkaos coklat dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Sakura.

Pria satunya yang berkaos putih hanya diam dan tersenyum pada kedua temannya yang berusaha menggoda Sakura.

"Mari ikut dengan kami" pria berkaos coklat itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Sakura mencoba melepaskat tangannya dari genggaman pria yang mencoba menarik paksa tangannya itu.

"LEPASKAN, AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" dengan berteriak Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Semua pengunjung taman melihat kearah dirinya berada dan sedang diganggu pemuda berandalan tak seorangpun yang berani menolong Sakura sekarang.

Disaat Sakura akan diseret pemuda berandalan tersebut.

"LEPASKAN KEKASIHKU BRENGSEK!" dengan sekali pukulan pria berkaos coklat jatuh tersungkur dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura POV

Bagaimana ini aku takut sekali kenapa tiga pria itu berjalan kearahku dan terus menatap diriku?

Sasuke kenapa lama sekali sih ck tiga pria brandal itu telah berdiri didepanku sekarang

"Hei cantik kau sendirian saja? Bagaimana kalau kami temani" hah kenapa dengan pria serba hitam ini sih kenapa kalian tidak menyingkir saja dariku.

"Benar pasti tidak enak kan menghabiskan waktu sendiri ditaman seperti ini dengan penampilan yang cantik seperti itu" itu karena aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun tahu iiihh kenapa orang-orang ini tidak menyingkir juga dariku, jangan harap kau menyentuh wajahku dasar.

"Mari ikut dengan kami" GAWAT bagaimana ini dia menarik tanganku aku takut sekali

"LEPASKAN, AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Aku takut sekali tanganku juga sakit ditarik brandalan ini Sasuke-kun tolong aku

"LEPASKAN KEKASIHKU BRENGSEK!"

Kulihat dari belakang Sasuke-kun memukul brandalan itu dan langsung tersungkur jatuh. Ah syukurlah Sasuke-kun datang tepat pada waktunya kalau tidak aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

"CK SIALAN KAU BERANINYA KAU MEMUKUL TEMANKU!" pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung maju menyerang Sasuke-kun tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke-kun dapat menghindari serangannya dan langsung menendang perut pria tersebut hingga terjatuh juga.

Saat Sasuke-kun menatap tajam pria terakhir yang berkaos putih pria itu hanya mengankat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Sorry _man_ kami tidak tahu gadis itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya" Dengan cepat dia membantu dua temannya berdiri dan akhirnya tiga berandalan itu pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Sasuke-kun..."kupanggil namanya pelan dan akhirnya dia menatapku.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Em aku tak apa-apa hanya tanganku sedikit memerah karena ditarik terlalu kuat"

"Hn"

Ah kenapa sikap Sasuke-kun kembali dingin begini sih padahal dia tadi menyebutku kekasihnya dengan lantang.

"Jadi kita kencan hari ini Sasuke-kun?" dengan senyum termanisku aku menatap matanya

"Hn ayo berangkat!"

"Aree, bukankah kita sudah berada ditaman? Bukannya kita hanya akan jalan-jalan disekitar sini saja?"

"Kita makan siang"

"OH benar juga ini sudah waktunya makan siang baiklah kalau begitu ayo berangkat!"

Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan bersama Sasuke-kun ah senangnya hari ini bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun karena jarang-jarang kami bisa pergi berduaan saja.

Bukan hanya karena pekerjaan Sasuke yang sungguh banyak tetapi juga aku yang sibuk kuliah. Dihari biasa hampir kami tidak akan bisa bertemu karena kesibukan kami masing-masing.

Dengan sabar dia membukakan pintu mobilnya padaku dan setelahnya dia menuju kursi kemudinya. Sempat kulirik di sekitar taman banyak wanita yang takjub melihat ketampanan kekasihku ini. Yah tak ada satupun wanita yang akan menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke karena dia adalah pria tertampan yang pernah kulihat.

Dan lagi Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasihku yup benar dia adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura.

End POV

Disisi lain tepatnya di Bandara Internasional Haneda Tokyo berada di wilayah bandara kedatangan dari luar negeri. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan bermata biru dan berambut pirang berantakan. Bersetelan jas merk Gucci serta mengenakan jam tangan mahal. Tak lupa dia juga mengenakan sepatu hitam.

Penampilannya memang terlihat resmi setelah mengambil koper dipengambilan dia keluar dari bandara cekatan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Pria muda berambut pirang berkutit tan serta ada tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya justru semakin menambah ketampanannya. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dia seorang CEO dari beberapa perusahaan milik keluarganya yaitu Namikaze Corp serta Uzumaki Corp banar pemuda ini adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan pengusaha sukses dari keluarga Namikaze yaitu dari pihak ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato serta dari pihak ibunya yaitu perusahaan Uzumaki Corp ibunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

Tak heran seoarang Namikaze Naruto meneruskan dua perusahaan tersebut karena dia adalah penerus tunggal serta anak semata wayang dari dua keluarga kaya tersebut.

Jauh-jauh dia dikirim dari Inggris untuk menangani perusahaan miliknya yang berada di Jepang ini.

"Moshi-moshi paman ini aku Naruto aku baru saja datang, tolong jemput aku"

'Ah Tuan Muda kenapa cepat sekali padahal semalam Tuan Besar Minato memberi kabar tuan muda akan datang besok siang'

"Hehehe aku sudah gatal ingin menyelesaikan proyek yang masih bermasalah itu paman jadi aku percepat kedatanganku"

'Apakah Tuan besar mengetahuinya Tuan?'

"Tenang saja aku sudah berpamitan dengan tou-san dan kaa-san ku sebelum berangkat kesini"

'Syukurlah kalau begitu Tuan, apa ada hal lain lagi tuan? Apakah Anda ingin membawa itu sendiri di negara ini?'

"Ya tentu saja bawakan benda itu aku tidak sabar ingin berkeliling kota ini sebelum besok mulai bekerja"

'Baiklah kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan'

"Baiklah"

Tak berapa lama pemuda itu menunggu datang dua mobil mewah menghampiri dirinya berada, salah satu dari mobil tersebut bermerk **Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita dan berharga USD$4.8M .** Berwarna silver mobil super mewah itu berhenti di depan Naruto.

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada Naruto.

"Ini kuncinya Tuan" Dengan sopan dia memberi kode supir mobil hitam didepannya untuk membawakan koper sang majikan.

Setelah si supir menyimpan koper Tuannya di bagasi mobil hitam nya tak lama pria paruh baya itu segera pamit pada Naruto dengan menaiki mobil hitam milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan Tuan Muda" Ucap pria paruh baya itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tuan Mudanya.

Naruto POV

Hah Paman Ebisu bisa saja akukan sudah dewasa kenapa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil saja. Perasaanku saja apa memang aku diperhatikan kumpulan wanita itu?. Lebih baik segera pergi saja sebelum salah satu wanita itu nekat mendekatiku.

Aku datang Tokyo...

Pertama siapa dulu yang akan aku kunjungi yah? Ini memang jam kerja tapi bukankah ini waktu makan siang?.

Pertama aku akan memberi kejutan pada si nanas jenius itu pasti dia akan terkejut melihatku datang di kantornya.

Tak berapa lama aku menyetir sampai juga aku di gedung perusahaan Nara Corp, kuharap pria nanas itu tidak tidur. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku akupun masuk kedalam gedung perkantoran tersebut. Aku langsung melangkah menuju resepsionis.

"Permisi nona bisakah aku bertemu dengan Direktur Nara sekarang?"

"Apakah Tuan sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Sayang sekali tapi aku belum membuat janji tapi bisakah kau hubungi dia dan katakan Naruto teman lamanya datang mencarinya"

"Baiklah Tuan mohon tunggu sebentar"

Resepsionist tersebut dengan segera menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon dan mengatakan seperti apa yang aku katakan tadi padanya. Tak berapa lama resepsionist menutup teleponnya.

"Tuan dimohon langsung menuju ruangan Direktur karena Beliau menunggu Anda"

"Baik terima kasih banyak"

Dengan pasti aku menuju lift dan menekan angka 20 pada tombol lift.

End POV

"Sasuke-kun kita akan kemana lagi sekarang?"

"Aku antar kau pulang"

"Yaaah padahal kitakan baru sebentar bertemu tadi juga hanya makan siang kenapa sudah harus pulang aku?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan Sakura"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu terpaksa aku pulang sekarang"

"..."

Setelah sampai di gedung apartemen sederhana tempat Sakura tinggal Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Sasuke-kun agak berubah yah?"

"Ah mungkin hanya banyak pekerjaan saja makanya dia berubah"

Setelah itu dia pun masuk apartemen dan naik kelantai 2 kamarnya berada. Ya Sakura bukanlah dari keluarga terpandang maupun kaya raya. Dia hanya dari keluarga sederhana yang kelurganya hanya mempunyai toko buah di daerah Hokkaido. Dan Sakura tinggal di Tokyo hanya seorang diri. Karena dia memang tidak mempunyai kerabat atau keluarga jauh yang tinggal di Tokyo. Tetapi setelah dia diterima di Universitasnya sekarang dan masuk ke fakultas kedokterah yang sangat sulit Sakura harus semangat. Tidak hanya diterima di fakultas kedokteran dia juga mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk sehingga dia mendapat beasiswa penuh.

Ah tentang dia yang bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke adalah hal teraneh dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya pernah melihat Sasuke di restaurant tempatnya bekerja sambilan sampai sekarang.

Sakura POV

Dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dia adalah pelanggan tetap dimana restaurant aku bekerja adalah pelanggan yang hanya memesan kopi tanpa gula dan sandwich sebagai menu makan siangnya. Benar Sasuke selalu datang ke restaurant tempatku bekerja tanpa absen satu hari pun.

Di dua bulan kerjaku di restaurant tersebut tiba-tiba Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya berbicara padaku selain tentang menu pesanannya.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau pulang kerja jam berapa?"_

" _Maaf Tuan, Anda bertanya pada siapa?"_

" _Tentu saja padamu"_

" _A-ano saya kira Anda sedang membicarakan orang lain"_

" _Yang sekarang ada didepanku cuman ada kamu kan?"_

" _Be-benar juga sih tapi kenapa anda menanyakan jam berapa saya akan pulang? Bukankah kita tidak saling mengenal?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Jadi untuk apa anda menanyakan jam kerja saya?"_

" _Untuk mengantarmu pulang"_

" _Ma-maaf tuan aku bisa pulang sendiri seperti biasanya jadi tuan tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang"_

" _Kau harus pulang denganku malam ini karena mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku"_

" _KE-KEKASIH TUAN? Jangan bermimpi disiang bolobg tuan siapa yang Anda maksud kekasih?"_

" _Tentu kau, karena aku tertrik denganmu dan aku tak menerima penolakanmu Haruno Sakura. Dan perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku"_

 _Flasback END_

Begitulah Sasuke menjadikanku kekasih. Tetapi entah dari kapan Sasuke tidak lagi mendatangi restaurant tempatku bekerja. Mungkin dia tak ada waktu dan masih banyak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Iya pasti begitu karena dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tampan dari keluarga terpandang dan menangani perusahaannya sehingga dia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk bersantai. Jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik aku harus mengerti akan keadaannya.

Tidak terasa malam pun datang aku mengantuk sekali. Semenjak Karin-san pindah 3 bulan lalu lantai dua apartement ini menjadi sepi sekali. Aku jadi merasa sedikit takut jika keluar kamarku. Tetapi aku tak perlu takut karena di lantai pertama ada pasangan suami istri pemilik apartemen ini yaitu kakek dan nenek Nakano.

Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang Karin-san sedang apa yah? Sudah lama aku tidak menghubunginya. Aku segan untuk menghubunginya dahulu jika bukan dia dulu yang menghubungiku karena mungkin dia sedang sibuk.

Dia adalah wanita yang elegan dengan rambut merahnya dia juga selalu bisa mengenakan pakaian yang seksi tapi dia bukanlah wanita yang genit karena selama mengenalnya Karin-san adalah wanita yang baik hati dan ramah pada siapapun.

Walaupun aku pernah tidak senagaja mendengarkan pembicaraan tetangga yang tidak sengaja melihat Karin-san berpakaian seksi dan menggandeng seorang pengusaha terkenal menuju hotel. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa sekarang penampilan Karin-san lebih glamour dengan barang-barang branded yang melekat padanya. Kuharap itu hanya gosip saja jika pun benar kuharap pria itu memang kekasihnya dan bukan pria hidung belang yang selalu memenuhi keinginan Karin-san dengan imbalan lain.

Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah mengantuk besok aku ada kuliah pagi serta harus mulai bekerja lagi.

Sasuke POV

'Moshi-moshi Sasu-kun kapan kau akan ke tempatku aku sangat merindukanmu malam ini dan aku menginginkanmu sayang malam ini'

Kudengar suara manja wanita dari ponselku sambil menyetir kujawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Aku sedang perjalanan ketempatmu Karin"

'Yatta akhirnya kau datang juga akan kusiapkan diriku untuk malam panjang kita'

"Hn tunggu aku"

'Kudengar hari ini kau libur kenapa baru malam ini kau mengunjungiku Sasu-kun biasanya sebelum liburpun kau sudah menginap ditempatku, apakah kau pergi dengan Sakura?'

"Hn"

'Mou kenapa kau belum juga memutuskan ...'

Piip piip piiip

Kumatikan ponselku segera setelah kudengar ucapan Karin yang menyebut nama Sakura. Aku tahu aku salah karena tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura aku menjalin hubungan dengan Karin. Saat aku mengantar Sakura ke apartemenya dulu tidak sengaja aku bertemu Karin dan kami pun masih berhubungan hingga sekarang.

Bagiku dengan berhubungan dengan Karin sangat berbeda dengan Sakura karena Sakura tipikal gadis yang baik-baik dan tanpa macam-macam. Jujur saja selama berhubungan dengan Sakura ciuman pun bisa kuhitung berapa kali.

Dan semenjak mengenal Karin aku mendapatkan apa yang tidak aku dapat dari Sakura yah itu adalah pemusan hasratku walaupun aku menyukai Karin tidak sebesar aku menyukai Sakura. Tetapi tetap saja aku membutuhkan Karin untuk kepuasanku. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu menolak semua pemberianku. Karin selalu menerima pemberianku bahka dia tinggal di apartemen yang lumayan mewah kubelikan untuknya. Kadang kala dia jugalah yang meminta barang-barang yang sedang dia inginkan.

Tidak terasa aku sampai di apartemen Karin seperti biasa aku langsung menuju tempatnya. Tanpa menekan bel pintupun terbuka karena pemilik rumah Karin langsung membukakan pintu untukku.

Sasuke POV END

"Sasu-kun akhirnya datang juga aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Hn"

"Kenapa singkat sekali jawabanmu padahal aku sudah sengaja memakai lingerie ini untuk menyamb...Enngh"

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke mencium ganas bibir milik Karin tanpa permisi dia melucuti gaun tidur milik Karin dan menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"Hah Hah hah Sasu-kun kamar...Enggh"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakanmu Karin"

"Kyaaaa Sasu-kun"

Dan itulah malam panas yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Karin hampir setiap malam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Malam panas yang bahkan tidak akan dia dapatkan dari Sakuranya.

Di sebuah gedung mewah Perusahaan milik Namikaze Corp Seorang Direktur muda datang dengan sambutan seluruh karyawan perusahaannya.

Hampir semua karyawannya menyambut kedatangannya untuk memimpin perusahaan cabang Tokyo ini. Dengan langkah pasti Naruto menuju ruangannya dan langsung meminta semua laporan perusahaan untuk diperiksanya.

Dari gerak-gerik dari seorang Namikaze Naruto kita tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat gila kerja dan tak suka membuang waktu ataupun menunda pekerjaannya. Itulah nilai tambah dari seorang direktur muda Naruto.

Tak lama telepon kantornya pun berderin dan langsung terdengar ocehan diseberang telepon yang Naruto jawab.

'DASAR CUCU KURANG AJAR KAU NARUTO sudah pulang ke Jepang kenapa kau tak menemui nenekmu dulu HAH?'

"NE-NENEK?"

'Mau alasan apa lagi kau hah? Dasar cucu kurang ajar dan kudengar malah kau sudah bekerja hari ini?'

"I-Iya nenek maafkan aku, tapikan salah nenek juga saat kemarin aku pulang ke rumah utama nenek juga tak ada kata kakek nenek sedang mengajar di universitas"

'Oh kemarin iya aku ada jadwal mengajar mahasiswa kedokteran yah sudah nanti makan malam di rumah utama jangan pulang ke rumah orangtuamu itu disana sepi kan? Lebih baik kau tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekmu ini'

"Hai-hai wakkata, yasudah aku harus bekerja lagi sampai jumpa nanti malam nek"

Universitas Tokyo Fak. Kedokteran

"Sakura-chan tunggu aku" dengan berlari kecil seorang gadis berambut pirang model ponytail dan bermata aquarime mengejar Sakura

"Ada apa pig aku harus segera pulang dan bekerja kau tahu kan?" ucapnya pada sahabat pirangnya itu

"Sakura bisakah kau janji padaku kau tak akan marah padaku jika aku mengatakan satu hal penting ini padamu?"Gadis yang dipanggil pig tersebut langsung berubah serius menatap mata Sakura.

"Ada apa Ino kenapa kau jadi serius seperti ini?"

"Janjilah kau tak akan marah padaku Sakura" dengan serius dia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dan Sakura bahwa apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino ini adalah hal penting. Dan entah mengapa dia punya firasat tidak enak tentang ini.

"Iya Yamanaka Ino aku Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah marah denganmu tentang apapun yang akan kau katakan padaku" ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Janji.."

"Janji Ino jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Sakura saat kemarin malam aku ke apartement temanku satu fakultas aku mengetahui teman apartemenmu dulu pindah ke apartement mewah itu Sakura"

"Maksudmu Karin-san?, lalu apa hubungannya denganku Ino kalau hanya berita itu aku tak akan marah lah "

"Aku dan Tenten melihat Sasuke masuk ke apartement Karin itu dan setelah itu kulihat mereka berdua berpelukan di depan pintu Sakura"

Seolah dunia Sakura berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

Sakura POV

"Aku dan Tenten melihat Sasuke masuk ke apartement Karin itu dan setelah itu kulihat mereka berdua berpelukan di depan pintu Sakura"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino tersebut bernafaspun sangat sulit kulalukan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku Saki seharusnya aku tak mengatakan ini tapi aku tak mau kau lebih terluka karena pria itu Saki" Dengan kedua tangannya Ino membantuku menopang tubuhku yang seakan tulang-tulangku luluh lantah ini.

"Tidak Ino justru aku berterima kasih padamu kau sungguh baik dan perhatian padaku terima kasih Ino Terima kasih hiks hiks hiks"

"Sa-Sakura tenanglah ayo kita ke rumahku saja menginaplah dirumahku Saki"

"Iya Ino ck sial air mata ini tak mau berhenti" air mataku terus mengalir dari kedua mataku ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan ? aku sudah sangat mencintai Sasuke,bagaimana ini... Kami-sama aku harus bagaimana.

Dengan langkah gontaiku Ino membantuku berjalan untuk mencari taksi untuk kami pulang kerumahnya.

Sakura POV END

Seorang gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten terlihat berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura,Sakura? Kau menangis? Kenapa ?"

Saat Tenten menatap Ino akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti ini.

"A-Ano Sakura-chan aku tahu ini tidak tepat tapi tadi Prof. Tsunade mencarimu dan ingin menemuimu sekarang juga"

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya"

"Tapi Saki..." Ino menatap Sakura dengan khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, Tenten dan jika kalian bersedia tolong antar aku kesana sepertinya kaki bodohku ini tak kunjung mau berjalan kuat" cibir Sakura kearah sepatunya

"Ck aku suka saat kau mengomel seperti ini Saki daripada harus menangis histeris seperti tadi" kata Ino tersenyum lembut pada sahabat pinknya

"Benar kami selalu ada untukmu Sakura-chan"

"Terimakasih Tenten, Ino kalian menguatkanku"

"Sama-sama Saki"

Didepan ruangan Profesor pengajar Sakura Tenten dan Ino pun hanya menunggu diluar menunggu sahabat merah mudanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya Tsunade memastikan salah satu mahasiswinya tersebut

"Ya Prof " jawab Sakura cepat

"Aaa kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti itu Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa prof, ini hanya eng..."

"Pasti karena Uchiha itu yah?"

"Ba-bagaimana profesor Tsunade tahu?"

"Beritanya sudah menyebar keseluruh universitas Sakura bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan pengusaha sukses Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ehm aku justru tak tahu prof"

"Tinggalkan si Uchiha itu Sakura, aku tahu aku ikut campur tapi aku sudah meminta orang menyelidiki si Uchiha ini saat aku tahu bahwa kau berhubungan dengannya dan Bingo kekasihmu itu memiliki kekasih dibelakangmu dan kau tahu siapa wanita itu, kau pasti tahu kenapa wanita itu pindah tiba-tiba dari apartemenmu yang sekarang kau tinggali tanpa berpamitan itu semua karena Uchiha Sasuke telah membelikannya apartement mewah untuknya"

"Oh ternyata begitu pantas saja tingkahnya berbeda beberapa bulan ini"

"Ini foto-foto yang diambil sembunyi-sembunyi informanku Sakura dan ternyata si Uchha itu selalu menghabiskan malamnya bersama wanita itu, tak sungkan-sungkan Sasuke baru saja membelikan wanita itu mobil mewah tadi pagi"

"Soouka?" Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura membuka amplop berisi foto-foto yang dimaksud profesornya.

Saat dia melihat foto pertama yang terlihat Karin mencium Sasuke dengan mesra dan Karin hanya mengenakan gaun tipis dengan latar balkon apartement milik Karin.

Semua foto ini menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tak ada artinya lagi untuk Sasuke lalu kenapa hatinya masih saja mencintai Sasuke?

"Sakura aku tahu kau terpuruk tapi percayalah aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu karena kau sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri kau sungguh anak yang baik dan pintar sifatmu yang sungguh bersahaja dan ramah mendorongku untuk terus mendukungmu Sakura kemarilah!"

Dengan lembut Tsunade memeluk Sakura dan menenangkan gadis itu menunggunya berhenti menangis. Setelah Sakura berhenti menangis dia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Te-terima kasih Prof" ucap Sakura ditengah tangisannya

"Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk ini saja Sakura tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa selama kau masuk ke Universitas ini secara diam-diam aku selalu mengirimkan informasimu sehari-hari pada seseorang yang berharga untukku"

"..."

"Pertama kali kukirim datamu padanya dia sama sekali tak tertarik tapi setelah kukirimkan fotomu padanya dia bilang dia tertarik tentangmu dan saat itu dia ada di luar negri tetapi sekarang dia telah datang ke Jepang"

"Maksud profesor Anda telah menjodohkan aku dengannya?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut

"Secara tidak langsung iya tapi saat ku ketahui kau menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke aku sempat menyerah dan tak lagi mengirimi informasimu dan foto-foto kegiatanmu sehari-hari lagi padanya"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi orang itu prof?"

"Aree kau jadi tertarik padanya yah Sakura?"

"Ah ti-tidak tapi..."

"Aku tahu Sakura, aku tahu maksudmu, setelah kukatakan bahwa kau telah memiliki kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Tsunade.

"Setelah kukirimi dia fotomu saat bersama Uchiha itu dia mengatakan

 _Mata milik pria itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan bagaimana aku tahu karena aku juga seorang pria aku tahu bagaimana seorang pria yang bingung diantara dua pilihan. Bahkan jawaban dari kebimbangan itu jelas tertera diwajah gadisnya sekarang tapi dia masih menginginkan hal semu yang hanya berujung luka dihati. Saat ku tahu gadis itu menangis karena pria bodoh ini maka saat itu juga aku yang akan mengembalikan senyum manis diwajah ayunya._

 _Karena hanya mataharilah yang dapat membuat pohon Sakura bermekaran semakin indah dan bukan gelapnya malam yang hanya menambah gugurnya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah._

"Saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud Sakura tetapi saat aku mengetahui bahwa Uchiha itu menyakitimu dengan menduakanmu aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang dia maksud Sakura"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dia...?"

"Aku juga tak mengetahuinya Sakura tapi semalam dia meninggalkan surat ini padaku dan memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu"

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menerima surat ber amplop kuning. Kuning?

 _Hai, entah darimana aku memulainya tetapi yang pasti aku ingin menghibur hatimu yang sekarang sedang terluka itu._

 _Jangan takut ungkapkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya_

 _Jangan bimbang,Jangan Ragu_

 _Siapkan hatimu mantabkan tekadmu dan sampaikanlah padanya_

 _Apa arti dirinya untukmu di masa lalu_

 _Apa arti dirinya untukmu di waktu sekarang_

 _Dan apa arti dirinya untukmu di waktu mendatang_

 _Jangan takut hatimu akan terluka_

 _Bukankah sekarang kau sudah terluka karenanya_

 _Jangan takut malam akan menyembunyikan warnamu_

 _Jangan takut malam akan memberikan hembusan angin terdinginnya padamu_

 _Jangan takut kau akan kehilangan separuh hatimu_

 _Karena aku akan menjadi cahaya yang mengembalikan warnamu_

 _Karena aku akan menghangatkanmu dengan sinar hangatku hingga tak tersisa lagi hembusan dingin dari sang malam_

 _Karena aku akan mengisi kekosongan hatimu itu_

 _ **PS: Kau mungkin tak akan percaya ini tapi pertama kali kulihat wajahmu dari fotomu aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Mungkin ini cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apalah itu tapi pada kenyataannya inilah yang kurasakan padamu jadi tunggulah aku datang padamu dengan sejuta cinta dan cahaya menyilaukan hidupmu.**_

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu apakah dia pria jahat Sakura menurutmu?" tanyaTsunade saat Sakura selesai membaca surat itu.

"Tidak justru sebaliknya prof dia sungguh berhati lembut dan terlihat tulus"

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang Sakura dan jangan lupa tersenyumlah karena orang itu jatuh cinta pada senyumanmu"

"Hm ba-baik prof terima kasih banyak saya permisi dulu"

Setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade Ino dan Tenten langsung menghampiri Sakura tetapi dua sahabat itu tertegun dengan perubahan Sakura yang tadinya seakan Sakura hancur hanya sekali terpaan angin. Tetapi kini tidak lagi bahkan senyum manis sudah terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan cepat setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian tak akan menyangkanya tapi yang pasti aku sudah tak apa-apa Ino, Tenten"

Setelah itu mereka bertigapun meninggalkan universitas mereka dengan celoteh Sakura yang biasa.

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Sakura POV

"Ini adalah saatnya aku bicara pada Sasuke apa yang kurasakan padanya seperti yang dikatakan orang itu"

Sambil menatap penampilannya sekarang Sakura terus memastikan penampilannya didepan cermin gadis itu mengenakan Halter dress berwarna hijau tosca dan pita pink terikat manis dibelakang dressnya. Rambut panjang merah mudanya dia gerai dengan sedikit keriting gantung dibagian bawah. Tak lupa dia mengenakan stiletto berwarna senada dressnya. Dengan mengenakan gelang emas putih bertahtakan kelopak bunga sakura dan terdapat beberapa berlian pink di gelang tersebut menambah kesan elegan, dewasa dan cantik pada Sakura.

Untuk malam ini saja aku harus tampil memukau Sasuke, untuk malam ini saja aku ingin jujur pada hatiku.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, ah kau sudah sampai didepan? Baik aku akan segera turun"

Akhirnya aku harus mengawali semuanya dan mengakhirinya saat ini juga.

Sakura POV END

Sakura turun dari kamarnya yang lantai dua Sasuke memperhatikan kekasih merah mudanya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki sungguh gadisnya malam ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya dia terlihat semakin cantik dan elegan.

Sasukepun dibuatnya tak berkedip dan terus menatap Sakura. Hingga Sakura sampai di depannya dengan gugup dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sakura dengan mata indahnya memandang sang kekasih ravennya.

"Hn, kau cantik"

"Ah benarkah Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, kanapa kau mengajak keluar malam Sakura biasanya kau paling malas jika kita pergi saat malam hari"

"Hm karena aku ingin makan malam romantis dengan Sasuke-kun, apa itu tidak boleh?" dengan wajah memelasnya dia menatap Sasuke.

Tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura yang memelas bisa ia sebut imut itu Sasuke hanya membelai pipi Sakura lembut dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak karena kau kekasihku bukan"

"Ah iya tentu saja karena aku kekasihmu Sasuke-kun"

Setelah sampai di restaurant yang dituju mereka langsung menikmati hidangan makan malam dengan sedikit celotehan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku mengundang seorang temanku ikut bergabung tak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn"

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita datang mendekat ke arah meja dia lewat pintu yang ada dibelakang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tak mengetahui siapa dia sebelum.

"Sakura-chan hisashiburi ne"

"Karin-san lama tak berjumpa juga ini dia Sasuke-kun tamu ku"

Dengan terkejut dua orang tersebut jadi salah tingkah tetapi dengan wajah yang dibuat tenang Sasuke berdiri mengenalkan diri.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke kekasih Sakura salam kenal"

Dengan wajah masih sedikit kaget Karin menerima jabat tangan dari Sasuke.

"Na-namaku Shimura Karin salam kenal juga Uchiha"

"Ah kalian aneh deh"

Kaget dengan komentar Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan gugup.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura apanya yang aneh?"

"Bukankah dulu kalian juga sudah saling kenal ? kenapa kalian mengenalkan diri lagi? Apa kalian sudah lupa kita bahkan sering ngobrol bareng bertiga"

"A-Ah itu ini hanya untuk sopan santun saja kok Sakura-chan hehehe" jawab Karin sedikit gugup

"Oh begitu ya sudah, Karin-san juga mau pesan makan?"

"Ah tidak perlu aku sudah makan tadi,lagipula aku kesini menemuimu karena ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku bukan?"

"Ah benar juga aku ingin mengatakannya pada Sasuke juga sih"

Sedikit bingung Sasuke mendengarkan Sakura menyebut namanya tanpa suffiks-kun kebanggaanya itu.

"Pertama ini " dengan perlahan Sakura melepas gelang pemberian Sasuke padanya dan satu-satunya barang yang dia terima dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sakura" dengan sedikit marah Sasuke meminta penjelasan kenapa Sakura mengembalikan pemberiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan gelang ini Sasuke karena ini tidak pantas untukku, bagi aku yang hanya gadis biasa saja dan sederhana ini terlalu mewah aku tak mau menerimanya Sasuke"

"Tapi ini hadiah dariku untukmu Sakura tak ada salahnyakan memberikan hadiah pada kekasihnya sendiri" tuntut Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura

Sakura tak bergeming dengan ucapan Sasuke dia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dam tas pinknya. Setelah itu dia meletakkan amplop tersebut di tengah meja.

"Ini dia silakan kalian lihat isinya, tenang saja itu hanya foto kok"

Dengan ragu-ragu Karin terlebih dahulu mengambil amplop tersebut sebelum membukanya dia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang sedari tadi marah dengan Sakura dan ingin meminta penjelasan lebih atas tingkahnya ini.

"I-Ini Sa-Sakura " Karin menatap horror foto yang berada ditangannya

Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut benda itu dari Karin dan melihatnya seketika itu juga dia kaget bukan main bagaimana bisa? Kapan dan siapa lalu harus bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada Sakura. Kedua orang tersebut lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang tetap tersenyum manis.

"Sa-Sakura to-tolong dengarkan penjelasanku tentang ini" memecah keheningan untuk pertama kali adalah Sasuke

"Tentu aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari kalian" Sakura menjawab dengan tenang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun

Karin hanya terdiam kaku dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal ini akan terbongkar begitu cepatnya seperti sekarang disaat dia dan Sasuke sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri.

"Foto ini..."

"A ah foto ini asli kok Sasuke aku bahkan punya salinan aslinya"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura telah memotong dengan tenang. Ck sial bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Dia sempat membayangkan bahwa suatu hari dia dan Karian akan ketahuan dengan Sakura yang menangis atau pun dengan keadaan marah-marah padanya tetapi bukan yang seperti ini. Sakura yang didepannya sungguh sangat tenang seperti ketenangan air danau yang entah bisa kapan saja menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dan kegelapan dasar danau.

"Sakura kau boleh marah boleh memaki dan kau juga boleh menangis mengamuk sesukamu melampiaskan kesakitanmu padaku tetapi jangan seperti ini Sakura"

"Kenapa aku harus memakimu Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus menangis atau mengamuk bukankah hal itu hanya akan membuatku malu saja?"

Skakmat dia tak pernah memikirkan jawaban gadisnya akan seperti ini. Justru inilah yang bisa menghancurkannya terpaksa ini waktunya untuk jujur.

Dia menjelaskan semua alasan Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Karin dibelakangnya. Reaksi Karinpun sungguh mengejutkan dia menangis meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Hiks hiks hiks ma-maafkan aku Sakura-chan kau boleh menampar menghina atau apapun itu asal kau mau memaafkanku Sakura-chan"

"Daan kenapa aku harus menamparmu Karin-san aku bahkan tak akan menghinamu itu justru akan menjatuhkan harga diriku kau tahu itu bukan jadi kenapa aku harus melakukan hal tersebut"

Jawab Sakura tenang setelah dia menenangkan Karin yang menangis dia menatap dua orang didepannya secara bergantian Sakura menatap antara Sasuke dan Karin. Ditatapnya Karin dan tersenyum.

"Karin-san jangan meminta maaf padaku, lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu seutuhnya" sambil menatap Sasuke bergantian tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Ta-Tapi aku merebut Sasuke darimu Sakura"

"Benarkah kau merebut Sasuke dariku? Aree itu tidak benar Karin-san kau adalah daun kering dan Sasuke adalah bara api tidak mungkin ada api jika tak ada bara api bukan Karin-san kau tak akan berubah jadi api jika tak ada sumber api yang mengenaimu dahulu"

Sasuke dan Karin tetap diam menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Ini bukan hanya kesalahan Karin-san saja tapi kau juga bersalah Sasuke kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sakura"

"Tentu-tentu aku memaafkan kalian" dengan ringan Sakura menjawab

"Sa-Sakura-chan bisakah kita tetap bersahabat setelah kejadian ini?" tanya Karin takut-takut pada gadis didepannya itu.

"Tidak ada sejarahnya dua orang wanita yang memperebutkan satu pria dapat bersahabat jadi kita tak akan berteman untuk waktu yang tidak aku ketahui Karin-san"

Mendengar perkataan Sakuramenhujamkan jutaan jarum dihati Sasuke apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Sakura meminta berpisah darinya dia tak akan siap. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintai Haruno Sakura semoga Kami-sama mendengar doanya agar gadis musim seminya tetap bersamanya dan mau memaafkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang"

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang " dengan sigap Sasuke berdiri dan akan menggandeng Sakura tetapi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tetap duduk menatap mata kelamnya dengan tenang.

"Bukan berarti aku tak mengatakan kita berakhir disini aku masih menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke"

Luka yang bahkan jarumnya pun belum tercabut harus disiram air garam. Perih itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang.

"A-APA maksudmu Sakura? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon tetaplah bersamaku jangan tinggalkan aku"

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura pun berjalan dengan tenang keluar restauran. Karin hanya dapat diam dan menangis menyesali keputusannya selama ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mengejar Sakura saat berada di jalan di gelapnya malam dingin dari derasnya air hujan. Seolah mengerti suasana hati Sakura hujan deras tanpa henti mengguyur badan mungil rapuhnya.

Dan dengan cepat tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan dia dipeluk dengan erat oleh Sasuke ditengah hujan deras ini.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu dan kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" dengan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dia memohon pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Sasuke.. tolong dengarkan aku" akhirnya setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya padanya.

"Sasuke aku menyukaimu, Sasuke aku sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Sasuke. Tetapi kaulah yang meninggalkanku tepat dihari kau memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan Karin dihari itu juga kau meninggalkanku dan melepasku Sasuke"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke terdiam kaku dan benar perkataan Sakura benar dialah yang meninggalkan Sakura dialah yang mengkhianati Sakura.

Tak berapa lama Sakura memanggil taksi dan pulang ke apartementnya dia sudah lelah dengan malam ini dan mulai esok dia akan memulai semuanya dari awal dan semoga mataharinya terbit untuk menerangi malam yang gelap dan dingin seperti malam ini.

Melihat kepergian Sakura, Sasuke hanya tertunduk lesu dengan wajah kosong hingga Karin datang dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Karin mulai detik ini dan malam ini kita tak usah berhubungan lagi karena satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai adalah Sakura"

"KE-KENAPA SASUKE AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SASUKEEEE" Karin berteriak di jalanan hujan di tengah malam dan melihat Sasuke pergi tanpa menengok kearahnya sedikitpun.

Dimalam ini sudah ada tiga hati yang patah dan hancur berkeping-keping akankah pemilik hati tersebut bisa bangkit dan merasakan cinta kembali?.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Iya sebentar siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu" celoteh Sakura sebal karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu tamu yang terus mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

Setelah dibukanya pintu seorang pria berambut kuning berantakan bermata biru dan senyum menawan menyapanya bahkan membuat Sakura hampir tak bisa bernafas dengan normal menatap pria tampan tersebut. Oh Kami-sama kenapa ada makhluk setampan dia dirumahku? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Sakura bernafaslah, bernafaslah sial aku mempermalukan diriku didepan pria tampan ini.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, wah ternyata kau lebih cantik daripada di foto. Ah perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto dan ini bunga mawar merah serta coklat untukmu Sakura-chan"

Dengan bingung Sakura menerima buket besar bunga mawar dan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati klasik memang tetapi Sakura menyukainya.

"Ka-kau Ma-Matahari?"

"Hah itu perumpamaanku Sakura-chan tapi benar akulah matahari mu yang memberimu sejuta cinta dan menghangatkanmu dari dinginnya angin malam apakah kau siap menerima sejuta cintaku Haruno Sakura"

"Tentu matahariku Namikaze Naruto"

FIN

Aaaahhhh Kiri bingung ini masuknnya Sasusaku atau Narusaku tapi yasudahlah inilah dia ff iseng yang kubuat malam ini secara mendadak semoga ada yang suka (^^)/


End file.
